<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Love Song by blueyeddrabble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571130">Secret Love Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble'>blueyeddrabble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi doesn't know what love is. He marries Yui to make his family happy, but what will he do when he's at the altar and realizes he's in love with Suga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Love Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea popped in my head after listening to "Secret Love Song Pt II" by Little Mix.</p>
<p>Anyway I hope you enjoy my first Haikyuu!! fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi has spent his entire life not knowing what love is. All he knew was once he was done with high school his parents were making him marry a girl to give them grandchildren. Daichi didn’t know marriage was a proclamation of love. On the day of his graduation his parents gifted him with Michimiya Yui, a girl he graduated with whose parents made a deal with Daichi’s. Daichi had no objections to marrying her, but his only condition was that Sugawara Koushi, his best friend for the past three years of his life, stood by his side as his best man. </p>
<p>Daichi knew he and Suga never had the most “normal” relationship. He knew it wasn’t normal for two teenage boys to cuddle during movie nights or to share beds when they slept at each other's houses. Even when he asked Suga to be his best man when he broke the news to him about the wedding, Daichi saw nothing but pain flash across Suga’s face. When they went to the volleyball celebration for the third years, he didn’t even notice when Suga went into the storage room of the gym to cry. 
</p><p>His and Yui’s parents already had the entire wedding planned, so it was last minute asking his friends to clear their schedule for the beginning of May. Once the wedding day arrived, Daichi stood at the altar with Yui’s hands in his, but he saw a sight that took his breath away. Suga standing next to him in a suit. In that moment he knew what love was, he knew he was making a mistake. </p>
<p>The reception was the first time it happened. He took Suga into the coat room at the reception hall, and spilled everything. He told him how today he realized he loved him, how he wants to spend the rest of his life with Daichi, how he cannot separate from Yui because of his family, and how he will try to spend as much time as possible with the love of his life. Without warning, he grabs Suga’s face and pulls him into a kiss. This was the start of their affair. The two joined an intramural volleyball team to spend more time together. The two use the disguise as best friends to go out on dates with each other. </p>
<p>Two years after the marriage between Yui and Daichi, Daichi knows he has to call either the marriage or his hidden relationship with Suga. Daichi made his decision, he knows what’s right for his life. He knows that Suga is the only person who can truly make him happy.</p>
<p> Instead of spending his anniversary with Yui, he calls the man he loves. He tells Suga that he is going to leave Yui, and spend the rest of his life with him. The next day Daichi tells his family he is divorcing Yui and serving Yui the divorce papers. He spends the following day telling Yui he’s been seeing Suga behind her back since their wedding day, and he told her that he never knew what love was until he saw Suga on their wedding day. Daichi’s phone rings. He answers the call to hear his mother tell him that he is a disappointment and needs to seek help. Daichi hangs up on her. He apologizes for making Yui waste two years of her life, but Yui didn’t care. She spent the last two years using Daichi as a cover to date Kiyoko. The two left each other on good terms and still go on double dates. Two years ago Daichi did not know what love was. Today he’s able to spend the rest of his life with the man he’s calling the love of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed</p>
<p>Come chat with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>